euxième chance
by rei968
Summary: SPOILER","SPOILER" sur la fin de Death Note! Attention à ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas lu la fin! Et si on avait sauvé Misa ? Quel aurait été sa relation avec le successeur de L? Ca découle de la pure débilité adolescente je vous avertis! Et main


_Salut,_

_Voici un nouveau One-shot qui découle de la pure débilité adolescente écrite à des heures pas raisonnables. _

**Deuxième chance**

Amané Misa alias la deuxième Kira avait appris la mort de son petit ami, Yagami Raïto. Elle avait lâché son téléphone portable et se dirigeait dans à l'usine désaffectée « Yellow Box », elle ne pouvait se résigner à vivre sans lui. Matsuda, Mogi et les autres enquêteurs se dépêchèrent de retrouver l'idole mais sans succès, ils trouvèrent seulement son téléphone portable dans son appartement.

- Il faut absolument que nous trouvions Misa-Misa sinon elle risque de faire une bêtise avant… cria Matsuda.

- Comment la trouver ? La ville est grande ! ajouta Aizawa.

- Near, il faut que nous la trouvions ! Comment faire ? demanda Mogi.

- Par satellite… comme nous avions fait pour trouver Sayu Yagami… mais cela nous prendrait trop de temps…

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Elle semblait si perdu, elle risque de mettre fin à ses jours ! dit Matsuda.

- Matsuda-san, est-ce qu'elle sait où nous nous trouvions ?

- Pas que je sache.

Near se remit dans sa position habituelle et tritura ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux et réfléchit un bon moment.

- Ecoutez-moi, je ne vois que deux endroits possibles. Matsuda-san nous a bien dit qu'elle pourrait mettre fin à ses jours ou soit elle veut rejoindre Yagami… nous devons nous séparer en deux groupes.

- Mais comment faire ? demanda Mogi.

- Il faut qu'une équipe retourne à l'emplacement « YB » et qu'une autre la recherche dans la ville. Mais il y a très peu de chances que nous la trouvions, cette ville me paraît grande ! répondit Near.

- Comment… comment pouvez-vous être si défaitiste ? dit Matsuda.

- Mastuda-san, je ne suis pas défaitiste comme vous le dites si bien. Je dis juste qu'il y a très peu de chance que nous retrouvions Amané Misa.

- Alors dépêchons-nous ! Il y a peut être une chance pour qu'on la retrouve ! ajouta Mogi.

- Bon, Matsudan-san, Mogi-san, Aisawa-san vous recherchez dans la ville vous la connaissez mieux que nous. Lester, Gevanni, Hal et moi, nous allons du côté « YB ».

Les enquêteurs se dépêchèrent et allèrent dans les directions indiqués, Near et les autres enquêteurs s'arrêtèrent devant l'usine désaffectée. Mikami avait été évacué, il ne restait plus que l'odeur de sang de Yagami Raïto. Near eut un haut le cœur mais n'en montra rien, ils trouvèrent une traînée de sang et la suivirent sur plusieurs mètres. Cela leur mena dans un autre bâtiment, Lester ouvrit la porte arme à la main couvert par les autres enquêteurs mais ils ne découvrirent que le corps de Yagami Raïto, allongé sur les escaliers.

- Near c'est fini… nous devons envoyer le corps pour une autopsie… dit Hal.

- Effectivement Misa Amané n'est pas ici ! ajouta Near.

Hal appela l'un des enquêteurs et demanda une ambulance. Une demie heure plus tard, les ambulanciers prirent le corps de l'ancien Kira et l'emmenèrent. Il ne restait plus que le sang scintillant au couché du soleil, Near regardait pensivement cet escalier.

- Near vous venez ? demanda Lester.

- Je… oui… j'arrive dans quelques minutes…

- Très bien, je vais déjà à la voiture.

- D'accord.

Les enquêteurs partirent en avant laissant seul le successeur de L, il repensa à tous ces événements. Soudain, il entendit des reniflements et des pleurs derrière les escaliers, le détective se glissa derrière l'escalier et crut tomber à la renverse, Amané Misa se tenait devant lui ! Elle se retourna surprise.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Near et… et… vous êtes Misa je suppose ?

- Oui… mais ce n'est pas difficile de le savoir… je… je… suis… assez… connu…

- Je ne le savais pas, excusez-moi…

- Qu'est-ce…que…vous allez me faire ? Vous…allez… m'arrêter ?

- Non, je vais simplement vous ramener.

- Ce… c'est… trop tard… mon unique… amour est… mort… et je n'en… ai… plus… pour… longtemps…

Le détective se demandait pourquoi elle disait cela, bien sûr il était normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça, son petit ami était mort. Tout à coup, il sentit un liquide contre sa main (il s'était mis dans sa position habituel) et vit une tache rouge, il lui fallut une demie seconde pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait !

- Mais qu'est-ce que… C'est vous qui saignez comme cela ?

Il saisit les épaules de l'idole et il eut un bref moment de panique. Elle s'était ouverte les veines et se vidait de son sang.

- Je… vous ai… dit… je… n… n'en ai… plus pour… longtemps…

- Je vais appeler mes collègues !

Il appela sur son portable un des enquêteurs et le mit au courant de la situation.

- Pourquoi faites… vous…ça ? Je… ne…

- Chut… une ambulance va venir. Restez calme…

**********************************

Deux jours avaient passé, Misa se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital et elle était encore un peu dans les vapes. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il y avait des murs blancs, une lumière opaque, une chaise et une petite table avec un bouquet de fleur posé dessus et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur le détective. Il était resté à ses côtés, apparemment il ne devait pas être rentré chez lui car sa chemise était encore tâchée de sang. Il se réveilla.

- Vous allez mieux ? demanda Near.

- Oui, merci… mais… mais pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? Je vous ai dit que je ne…

- J'ai mes raisons c'est tout…

- De toute façon, je risquerai de recommencer…

- Si vous le faites, vous aurez affaire à moi !

- Pardon ?

On toqua à la porte, Mogi, Aizawa et Matsuda étaient venu rendre visite à Misa.

- Misa-Misa, comment te portes-tu ? demanda Matsu.

- Je… bien merci…

- Nous sommes désolé pour Raïto… ajouta Mogi.

- Vous m'excuserez mais je dois aller aux toilettes ! dit Near.

Il referma la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Avant que vous veniez il m'a engueulé ! dit Misa.

- Il a des bonnes raisons ! Tu as voulu mettre fin à tes jours et il t'a retrouvé et est resté les deux jours à tes côtés dans cet hôpital ! cria Matsuda.

- Mais je…

- Tu peux lui être reconnaissante… ajouta Aizawa.

Mogi reçut un appel d'un de ses collègues, les policiers devaient partir pour une autre affaire urgente, Near revint des toilettes au même moment.

- Vous partez déjà messieurs ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, une affaire urgente.

- Misa-Misa, nous te ramènerons chez toi dès que possible ! cria Matsuda.

- Je m'en occupe Matsuda-san ! répondit Near.

Misa fut aussi choquée que les policiers, pourquoi un inconnu comme lui avait sauvé la vie et pourquoi voulait-il la ramener chez elle ? Les policiers partirent laissant seuls Misa et Near.

- Near ?

- Oui ?

- Je… merci de m'avoir sauver et d'être rester à mes côtés. Je n'aurai pas dû être aussi désagréable…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce qui compte c'est que vous allez mieux non ?

- Oui mais… mais…

Elle fixait le jeune détective, bientôt elle vit flou, les larmes coulaient à flots et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda le détective.

- Je… je… Raïto est… est…

- Je sais.

- Matsu m'a dit que c'est Kira qui l'a tué !

Le successeur de L fut choqué d'entendre que Matsuda lui avait menti mais comme elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir du carnet de la mort, mieux vaut qu'elle ait cette version des choses.

- Vous savez, Misa-san, quand on enquête dans la police ou que l'on est du FBI ou ce genre de chose, il y a toujours un risque énorme de mourir.

- Je sais…

- Dormez, vous en avez grand besoin. Ce soir je vous ramène chez vous d'accord ?

- Mais… vous n'avez pas besoin de… faire tout ça pour moi.

- Ça me fait plaisir et pour vous changer les idées, nous irons dîner.

Elle rougit et se retourna, ce drôle de garçon lui sauve la vie et maintenant il voulait l'inviter à dîner ?! Elle décida de dormir déjà quelques heures et d'aviser par la suite. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Near se tenait à côté d'elle et lui demanda :

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Un peu mieux… mais je me sens encore un peu étourdie.

- Le médecin vous a prescrit quelques jours de repos mais nous devrons sortir en vitesse !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Une quantité furieuse de fans vous attend et ce serait dangereux dans votre état qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

- Mais enfin…

- Vous ne pouvez pas et vous êtes encore en convalescence !

- C'est la meilleure ! De quel droit vous…

Elle se leva de son lit et s'approcha du détective mais elle perdit l'équilibre, son corps était encore fragile. Near la rattrapa et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Vous comprenez pourquoi je vous dis ça ? Le médecin m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que vous rentriez et que vous restiez au calme.

- Mais ce ne serait pas plus logique si je reste encore ici ?

- Le médecin ne veut pas avoir une ruée de fan car vous êtes là mais il m'a laissé son numéro de portable si vous avez une urgence. Je vais appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle vous aide à vous habiller, j'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer un de mes enquêteurs chez vous pour vous prendre des habits de rechange.

- Quoi ? Mais… mais…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai envoyé une femme et non un homme.

Une heure plus tard, l'idole était presque prête. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'habiller mais dès qu'elle vit son habit, une larme coula. Quelques minutes après, le détective toqua à la porte, misa l'attendait sur le lit.

- Êtes–vous prête ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? votre visage il… il est encore mouillé.

- Ce n'est rien…

- Misa-san, je sais que vous passez une période difficile mais… la vie continue… il faut vous accrochez !

- M'accrocher à quoi ? J'ai tout perdu…

- Il vous reste votre métier et vos fans, beaucoup vous aime car vous vous battez malgré ce que vous avez vécu !

- Qu'ai-je vécu ?

- Je… le… meurtre de vos parents…

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer… mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Il faudra que vous retouchiez le carnet de la mort… pour vous en souvenir.

- Le carnet de quoi ?

- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas le moment pour l'instant. J'entends des cris dans les couloirs ! Venez, vous…

Il stoppa net sa phrase.

- Near ?

- Votre robe… vous êtes très jolie avec…

Elle rougit malgré ses larmes.

- Si j'ai le visage autant mouillé c'est à cause de cette robe… j'étais habillée avec ces mêmes habits le jour où j'ai rencontré Raïto… cela m'a rappelé ce jour.

TOC, TOC.

- Misa, Misa, Misa ! criait les fans derrière la porte.

- Venez, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! dit Near.

- Mais comment sortir…

Le détective ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase, il la porta sur son dos et passa par la chambre voisine qui communiquait avec celle de Misa. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans les couloirs par la porte et vit les fans en furie devant la porte de son ancienne chambre.

- Mais vous pourriez au moins me dire…

- Chut, Misa. Il faut absolument que nous fonçons jusqu'à l'ascenseur !

Il la porta à nouveau sur son dos, ouvrit la porte et fonça jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il pressa sur le bouton pour aller au sol-sol rejoindre le parking. Near était essoufflé, Misa tenait à peine debout.

- Near, laissez-moi descendre, vous êtes à bout de souffle.

- D'acc… d'accord.

Elle se tenait tant bien que mal à la barrière de l'ascenseur.

- Oh je suis désolé de vous causez tant de souci… mais vous auriez dû me laisser…

- Ça suffit ! Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?

- Oh…

Le détective sortit le carnet de la mort et le tendit à Misa, elle le prit entre ses mains. Soudain une vague déferlante de souvenirs réapparut dans sa tête, elle cria.

- C'est… c'est… quoi ?

- C'est votre ancienne vie, quand vous étiez encore la deuxième Kira.

- Raïto l'était aussi… oh mon dieu….

Elle croyait que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds mais elle perdit l'équilibre, Near la rattrapa et la tint fermement contre lui. Misa s'accrocha aussi fort que possible contre lui.

- Ça va Misa ?

- Je… je… Raïto, il… Takada… elle…

- Calmez-vous… je suis désolé, vous avez eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui… par ma faute.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si… si…

Leurs regards plongeaient l'un dans l'autre et ils rapprochèrent leurs visages petit à petit mais ils ne remarquèrent pas que l'ascenseur était arrivé à destination et les portes s'étaient ouvertes. Devant se tenaient tous les enquêteurs du FBI ou de la CIA qui avaient participé à l'enquête sur Kira.

- On vous dérange ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent et virent les enquêteurs, ils rougirent de plus belle.

- Euh… non… je… je la porte jusqu'à la voiture, elle est encore souffrante ! répondit Near.

- Où devons-nous la déposer ? demanda Hal.

- Chez elle pour l'instant. Répondit le détective.

On déposa l'idole chez elle, le successeur de L resta avec la jeune fille. Il déposa ses affaires sur le lit de Misa.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Misa-san ?

- Je… ça va… mais j'ai peur de rester seule cette nuit… j'ai peur de faire une nouvelle bêtise…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai promis de vous inviter à dîner non ?

- Mais…

- Vous le méritez.

- Near… pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression de tromper…

- Non, vous ne trompez rien du tout ! Que devrait-on dire de l'attitude de Yagami ? Il courait deux lapins !

- Je sais mais… je m'étais voué à lui corps et âme !

- Peut être et voyez ce qu'il vous a fait ! Il vous a utilisé et vous voilà malheureuse aujourd'hui !

- Near pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si… protecteur avec moi ?

- Je vous ai répondu, bon est-ce que vous voulez dîner ?

- Oui…

- Très bien, est-ce que vous avez une préférence ou bien je peux choisir ?

- Personnellement, je n'ai pas la tête à réfléchir.

- Alors euh… je vais demander à Lester de nous réserver une table dans un restaurant.

Une demie heure plus tard, Near et Misa étaient dans un restaurant chic de la ville. Tous les clients regardaient les deux jeune gens, Misa se sentait très mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Misa ?

- Tout le monde nous regarde si bizarrement…

- C'est peut être de la manière donc je vous tiens mais je n'ai pas le choix….

- On aurait très bien pu prendre une chaise roulante ou alors manger quelque chose chez moi.

- Je ne sais pas cuisiner et je préférais me changer les idées.

Ils dînèrent en silence, la vue depuis leur table donnait sur la ville illuminée. Misa avait son regard plongé dans cette vue, Near lui, regardait Misa, il la trouvait belle. Elle se retourna.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Near ?

- Pardon ? Oh non rien.

- Near ?

- Oui ?

- Dites-moi… je peux paraître énervante mais pourquoi faites-vous tous cela ? Et de plus je suis l'ancienne deuxième Kira.

- Parce que je ne vous considère plus comme Kira mais comme une femme qui s'est faite manipulée par son ex-petit ami ou Kira.

- Mais on se connaît à peine…

- Eh bien, vous allez encore vous plaindre ?

- Non, excusez-moi… mais ça me parait tellement bizarre… et pourquoi avez-vous une Death Note ?

- Je… je ne l'ai pas rangé. Je dois la garder en lieu sûr…

Ils discutèrent durant un bon moment et décidèrent de rentrer.

- Misa-san, avez-vous passé une bonne soirée ?

- Oui mais… voulez-vous encore rester un moment avec moi ?

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, je pense…

- Si mais…

Il vit les yeux implorants de Misa, il craqua face à son visage d'ange. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent dans un parc.

- Near… vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant…

- Vous allez mieux ?

- Oui j'ai repris des forces.

- Très bien.

Il la laissa à contrecœur et s'assirent sur un banc, la lune était pleine et les étoiles brillaient.

- Vous semblez pensive.

- Pardon ? Oh, je réfléchissais à tout ce qui est arrivée… depuis… depuis… la mort de Raïto…

- C'est vrai, en peu de temps il vous est arrivé beaucoup de choses.

- Merci Near de m'avoir sauvé, j'ai failli commettre une bêtise.

- C'est normal, n'importe qui aurait fait pareil.

- Ça va être dur d'oublier tout ça… enfin de toute façon, je ne vivrai pas bien longtemps.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Parce que j'ai été la deuxième Kira !

- Et alors ? Il n'y a que moi qui sais que vous avez retrouvé vos souvenirs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

- Je ne veux pas vous envoyer sur la chaise électrique alors que je vous ai empêché de vous vider de votre sang !

- Near…

- Misa-chan… est-ce que je peux vous appeler comme cela ?

- Oui mais… Near vous… atccchhhiii !

- Quelle andouille ! Il commence à faire froid et je n'ai pas pensé à vous prendre de veste.

- Vous ne pouvez pas penser à tout…

- On va rentrer, je vais appeler Gevanni.

- Near… je… ne me sens pas bien quand je vois ces enquêteurs… écoutez, je vais rentrer en train et… atchiii !

- Dans la nuit ? Et seule en plus ?! Non ! Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, je vous raccompagne !

Il passa son bras autour de Misa, elle rougit.

- Near…

- Je veux bien comprendre que vous ne voulez pas voir les enquêteurs car cela vous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs mais je ne peux pas vous laisser seule.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi êtes-vous si… si… protecteur ?

- Je… atchiii !

- Il faut que l'on rentre. Appelons un taxi !

- Near si je prends un taxi avec vous, les paparazzis risquent de…

- Et en train ?

- Ils sont moins nombreux dans les stations mais les taxis passent surtout en ville.

- Comme vous voulez.

Ils partirent en direction de la gare et prirent le train, Misa somnolait contre le détective et cela le mit mal à l'aise.

- Misa-chan ?

- Oui ? Oh excusez-moi Near…

Elle s'éloigna du jeune homme, ils continuèrent le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement du mannequin, plus précisément devant sa porte.

- Voilà, je vais rentrer Misa-chan.

- Near… voulez-vous rentrer quelques minutes ? Boire un dernier verre avec moi ?

- Comment ? Non, je… je ne peux pas…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Mais vous êtes resté deux jours entiers à mes côtés, nous sommes allés au restaurant et vous ne voulez pas rentré quelques minutes ?

- Misa-chan si je rentre j'ai peur de…

Il détourna les yeux, elle prit son visage d'une main et le força à la regarder.

- Near pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur de faire une bêtise…

- Laquelle ?

- Je…

- Near…

Le détective la fixait toujours, elle rougit et perdit tous ses moyens.

- Misa-chan arrêtez-moi maintenant sinon… je risque de faire une bêtise.

- Quoique vous fassiez… ce ne sera pas une bêtise.

Il s'approcha de plus en plus de Misa et elle sentait de plus en plus la porte contre elle, les mains du successeur de L se posèrent sur sa taille. Une boule se formait dans le ventre de la jeune fille.

- Near… qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Arrêtez-moi… Misa-chan…

- Non…

Le visage de Near était proche du sien, il posa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille et elle répondit à son baiser. Il la fixait toujours et enleva ses mains mais elle les rattrapa et les replaça sur sa taille.

- Misa-chan… on ne devrait pas… faire…

- Je m'en fiche…

Elle l'embrassa à son tour en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, il la plaqua contre la porte. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent durant plusieurs secondes, les mains du détective descendirent jusqu'aux hanches de Misa et les caressaient, ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leurs souffles.

- Near… on entre ?

- Oui…

Le temps d'entrer la clé dans la serrure et la tourner pour ouvrir la porte était un supplice pour Near, il ne désirait qu'une chose, Misa. Une fois entrer, ils ne prirent pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Misa lui indiqua la chambre, il la porta jusqu'au lit.

- Misa-chan, en êtes-vous sûr ?

- Question bête, réponse bête…

Il la coucha sur le lit et lui déposa des baisers dans le cou, cela fit des frissons à Misa. Le détective la déshabilla petit à petit, embrassant chaque partie de son corps, elle se retourna et ce fut Near qui était à sa merci.

- Misa-chan qu'est-ce que…

- C'est chacun son tour…

Misa crut fondre, en déboutonnant sa chemise, elle découvrit un corps musclé. Near sourit et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser, elle lui enleva sa chemise et son jeans, elle voulait elle aussi le dévorer mais le détective n'était pas de cet avis, il la fit rouler sur le côté. La jeune fille eut peur que dans un moment de lucidité, qu'il l'abandonne sur place mais elle vit dans son regard que cela ne pouvait pas arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Yagami était vraiment un imbécile…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'une fille aussi adorable et mignonne que vous est tombé sur un imbécile…

Elle rougit et resta figée sur place, le détective sourit et l'embrassa tout en l'emmenant gentiment jusqu'au fond du lit. Les mains de l'idole dansaient sur le dos musclé de son amant, elle lui griffa légèrement le dos, des frissons parcoururent son dos. Near leva ses yeux et vit quelque chose de brillant qui était accroché à la tête du lit.

- Misa-chan…

- Mmmmhh oui ?

- Cette chose qui brille, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais utilisé…

Il tâta dans la pénombre et sentit que c'était métallique et rond.

- Des menottes ?

- Oui mais je ne les ai jamais utilisé avec Raïto.

Near sourit sadiquement.

- Near… qu'est-ce qui…

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne quelque chose, ses mains étaient liées. Misa paniqua car le sourire de Near ne prévoyait rien de bon.

- Near ?!

Near l'embrassa à nouveau et détacha son soutien-gorge, il goûta à son sein gauche, Misa essayait de bouger dans tous les sens, elle voulait qu'il se rapproche d'elle. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa peau, son odeur, le sentir contre elle. La langue du détective dansait sur le ventre de Misa, elle frissonnait mais en même temps une boule se formait dans son ventre, le successeur de L descendit gentiment son string et lui écarta les jambes. L'idole sentait de plus en plus le désir monter, Near laissa sa langue explorer, naviguer et aspirer, Misa enfonça sa tête contre les oreillers et se retenait de crier, Near continua durant plusieurs minutes.

- Les menottes...

Il comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait et la détacha, elle l'attira contre elle et roulèrent jusqu'au bord du lit. Misa se mit un peu plus bas que la taille du détective et regardait son caleçon d'un air malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui...

Elle lui enleva son caleçon et aspira à son tour, les mains du détective se crispèrent et tira sur le bras de Misa pour la prendre contre lui. Elle se plaça en dessus de lui et passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, il la pénétra petit à petit. Misa se mordait les lèvres et s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa, au fur et à mesure Misa gémissait de plus en plus. L'idole suppliait le détective de continuer et d'aller encore plus vite et il succombait à tous ses désirs, le désir montait de plus en plus, ils atteignirent le septième ciel et retombèrent essoufflés sur le lit en se regardant tendrement sans dire un mot durant plusieurs secondes.

- Near…

- J'ai fait une bêtise… et je…

- Mais non idiot…

Elle vint en dessus de lui et l'embrassa.

- Misa-chan… je peux vous avouer quelque chose ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que faire l'amour faisait autant de bien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Je… eh bien c'était ma première fois… avoua-t-il en rougissant.

- C'est vrai ?! Je… je… pour la première fois, vous… vous… êtes bien débrouillé.

- Vous m'y avez aidé… Misa-chan, je… craque…

Misa rougit à son tour, elle n'aurait jamais pensé se tourner vers un autre garçon que Raïto. Il l'enlaça et sourit, ils se levèrent pour admirer le levé du soleil. Misa se tourna vers le détective et le regardait mélancoliquement.

- Near, allez-vous repartir ?

- Effectivement pourquoi ?

- Pour rien…

Le successeur de L comprit la peur qu'avait Misa, elle ne voulait pas être à nouveau abandonnée mais ce n'était pas son intention. Il voulait rester à ses côtés.

- Misa-chan… je ne veux pas vous abandonner.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que…

Near l'embrassa la faisant tomber à la renverse.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de vous abandonner… au contraire.

Décidemment, Misa perdait tous ses moyens, elle le trouvait tellement beau.

- Near…

- Tant que je serai vivant, je veux rester à vos côtés !

Elle pu lire dans son regard qu'il disait la vérité, depuis le temps qu'elle sortait avec Raïto, elle savait qu'en lisant son regard il mentait mais pas Near.

- Je pense que je peux donner une chance à l'amour… dit-elle.

Near passa ses bras autour des épaules de Misa et sourit.

- On sort déjeuner ou on reste ici ?

- C'est vous mon déjeuner et ensuite on sort !


End file.
